I Will Always Love You
by lokandgot
Summary: She would do anything for her. Even if it meant her own heart break. Nothing would stop her from loving Asami. Modern AU. Korrasami.
1. Do I know you?

Chapter 1

Do I know you?

Wave after wave thrust Asami below the thrashing surface of the water. Her limbs were weak and her determination to survive was fading, but once again she found her head breaking the surface of the crazed water. Another wave crashed on top of her and water filled her aching lungs. She spluttered to the surface once again choking against the water.

"Help! Please, someone help!" she cried into the void of endless sea. The only response was a booming clap of thunder accompanied by a blinding flash of lightning. As soon as the bolt finished its route to the earth the young woman was plunged into the darkness once more. Asami rubbed her face to get the water off of it. She cried out for help again. Water filled her mouth with each breath. Another wave struck her and she sank further down into the depths of the ocean. She struggled to find the surface. Her lungs burned with each passing second of being devoid of fresh air. The darkened depths glowed momentarily as another strike of lighting lit up the night sky. She swam towards the surface. When her head was finally free from the waters grasps she gasped for air and blinked the stinging water from her eyes.

Swiveling frantically around in the sea she looked for something, anything that would help in her survival. As she turned something in her peripherals caught her eye. It was a woman standing perfectly still on the surface of the water. The waves were calm around her, the sky perfectly blue. Asami swam closer. Comfort, kindness, and safety radiated off of the strange woman. The closer she got to the woman Asami was able to see just how startling blue her eyes were. The only thing she could think of that was even close to being able to describe the color was the light blue of an iceberg. They were simply mesmerizing and trained perfectly on Asami.

The exhausted woman screamed for help once more. The woman's eyes bored down on her and she extended an arm to Asami palm facing up. Asami reached out, but something cool wrapped its way around her legs. Asami began to panic and thrashed in the water. She fell below the surface and another wave passed by her. She looked at her feet and discover large metal chains wrapped around her ankles. She kicked to the top but nothing was stopping the chains from pulling her down further and further. The mysterious woman was visible still and Asami reached out to her. Pleading for her help.

"Asami." A voice echoed throughout the stormy air. The one word buried itself deep in Asami. It felt like she had been hit by lighting. With another panicked throw of her arm, the drowning woman's arm caught on something solid. She pulled it down with her.

The sheets ripped off of her face and light blasted into Asami's vision. She bolted up gasping for breath. She clutched at the offending article of clothing which although fairly loose seemed to be suffocating her. Relaxing her grip on her shirt she tried to slow her breathing. Light delicately filtered into her room brightening up the rather dark space. Sunrays reflected brilliantly off of the trophies, medallions, and ribbons that adorned her walls. But most importantly it lit up the family picture sitting on her dresser. A slightly portly man with a large mustache and golden spectacles beamed proudly at the camera. His hand gripped the shoulder of the woman's next to him. She was stunning. A pile of obsidian hair was neatly pulled back into a bun on the top of her head, long tendrils pooled down the side of her face. Her piercing green eyes conveyed nothing but happiness. And sitting on her lap was a small girl, who donned a red ribbon in her jet black hair. Her eyes so green they rivaled peridot crystals.

A loud knock on her bedroom door caused the Asami to practically jump out of her skin.

"Ms. Sato. Is everything alright? I heard some yelling."

"Yes, Lee. Everything is alright. Thank you."

There was a pause before her butler continued, "Very good, ma'am. Your father has requested that you meet him in the kitchen as soon as you are ready."

"Thank you Lee. Will you tell him I'll be down shortly?"

"Yes, Madame." Her butler's soft soled shoes scuffled away from the door, alerting Asami that she was once again alone.

She took a few more steadying breaths before she swung her legs to the edge of her bed. Hissing as soon as her feet touched the cold wooden floor she quickly tiptoed to her closet to pull out an outfit. She went for her generic black and red leather Future Industries jacket, with a black t-shirt, and black pants. She rushed to the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth and hair. She put on her signature purple eyeshadow and crimson lipstick and smacked her lips a few times in the mirror, before she got dressed.

As she began to head down the stairs she couldn't help but remember the strange dream she had. Who was that mysterious woman and why in the world was she in her dream? In fact, the woman had been the focal point for her last couple of dreams. Pushing the thoughts from her head she entered the kitchen,

"Hi daddy! How are you this morning?"

"Ah sweetheart, good your up." He drew his eyes away from the newspaper and set it down on the table, "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, it's going to be a busy day in the office. I just wanted to remind you of the meeting today at two. There are going to be some pretty important investors there and I really want you there to pitch your inventions to them. Spirits know you can describe what those machines do better than I can."

Asami smiled, "Of course I would never forget the meeting." Hiroshi stood and planted a kiss on the top of his daughter's head.

"Excellent. Then I will see you at work." He smiled one last time and headed for the door.

She looked at the clock on the wall. Perfect. She had a couple of hours to spare before she needed to head into work. Asami quickly poured herself some cereal and ate it even faster.

Grabbing her car keys from the bowl near the garage door she practically jogged to her car. Asami was the head engineer at her father's company and because of that she prided herself in every project she undertook. But her pride and joy was her 1965 Ford Mustang fastback 2+2. She poured her soul into every inch of that car and it came out as a work of art. She popped the door open and stepped into the perfectly manicured interior. The black leather seats with red stitching formed perfectly as she sat down. She plugged the keys into the ignition and the 302 engine purred to life. Asami shifted the car into gear and absolutely gunned it out of the garage. Smoke poured off of her tires as she raced out. She ripped down the street maneuvering through traffic until she came into the city limits. Heads turned as she cruised down the street. The sunlight glinted perfectly off of the pitch black paint. The five spoke chrome wheels glinted so brightly that they were practically blinding the pedestrians on the sidewalks.

Miraculously a spot opened up right as she drove by and Asami pulled in. She hopped out of the car and headed towards the bookstore. A bell jingled as the door open. Fresh parchment and a light scent of mildew filled the engineer's nose. She hummed in delight as she began to peruse the shelves. A book caught her eye and she picked it up. A creature of habit, Asami normally bought engineering books but on the rare occasion she enjoyed a good trashy romantic novel.

" _The Notebook_?" she said aloud.

"Can I help you with anything." A voice sounded from nowhere.

The heiress startled with a quiet yelp and turned to look at the woman next to her. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she had a small beauty mark under her right eye.

"Oh, I'm just looking, is all. Is this one any good?" she held the book out for the employee to see.

"Well yea. And you should know you've bought like a hundred copies." She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "I see you come in here every day and you buy a new copy of the same book every time. I mean I've only worked here like a week, but still you're our best custo-" the woman's sentence with an audible 'oof'. Asami tuned to see the owner of the bookstore, her arms still stretched out from shoving her employee away from the black haired beauty.

"Thank you, Kuvira. That will be all. Can you please go restock some shelves near the back?"

Kuvira sent the owner a dirty glare before she stomped towards the back grumbling under her breath. "I will speak to you later about this." She called after a very disgruntled Kuvira.

"That was weird. You should really do back ground checks on your employees Opal. That one seemed rather… crazy." Asami chuckled, waving her finger in a circular motion by her head to get the point across. Opal's face turned bright red and she laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Heh. Yea, Kuvira's quite the character." She paused briefly before changing the subject, "So how are you Asami?"

"Well much better that I was able to come into the store. I haven't been here in ages and I've missed hanging out with my best friend." She playfully punched Opal shoulder. Tears began to well into the younger woman's opal colored eyes as she rushed forward gripping, a rather shocked, Asami into a tight hug. The engineer would have hugged her back if her arms weren't being crushed to her sides. When Opal released her, Asami gave the book keeper a questioning glance, "Is everything alright, Ope?"

"Yea... yea, everything is fine." She gave her a weak smile as she wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"Opal Beifong, I've known you since we were six years old. I can tell when something is bothering my best friend."

Opal chuckled lightly, "It's nothing really. I'm just really glad that you're here. I'm really glad that you are okay. I've missed my best friend."

Asami pouted her lips as tears began to form in her eyes, "Well look at what you've done. You got me crying now." She stated trying her best to sound scornful, but failing miserably as she started laughing immediately after. She pulled Opal into a hug, "I'll try and stop by more often Opal. I just haven't been able to lately with how crazy work has been. I've got a meeting today and I'm pitching my idea for that new engine I designed. I think I mentioned it the last time we talked."

Opal smiled sadly, "That's really great, Asami. I'm sure they'll love it."

The heiress flashed her a grin before turning back to the book, "So is this a good one?"

"It's just the best. It sells so quickly I can hardly keep it on my shelves." She giggled causing her short black bob hair cut to dance around her face.

"Well great. I'll get this one then. We should get coffee sometime this week to catch up? Does Friday work for you?"

"I would really like that. And Friday works perfectly." Opal said as she turned around to walk to the register. Asami couldn't be sure but she could have sworn she saw tears form in her friend's eyes once again.

The bell signaled Asami's departure from the store. As she was leaving she could hear the distinct voice of Opal yelling at Kuvira. She tried to shield her eyes from the sun's bright rays as she headed back to her car. But her eyes were adjusting strangely slowly causing her to not see the woman coming her way. They collided in a flurry of flailing limbs as both crashed towards the concrete. Before she could rationalize what just happened Asami was being picked up by a pair of very toned, tan arms.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you walking there. Are you alright?"

Asami looked up from dusting herself off to gaze into a pair of very recognizable crystal blue eyes. Her jaw slackened as she stared at the woman before her. She looked so familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on where she had seen her before. Short brown hair framed the face of the stunning woman standing before her. Her crystal gaze filled with concern as she stared at Asami.

Breaking from her trance Asami finally responded, "Yea. I- uh, uh- I'm fine." She smiled warmly at the woman. Relief rushed over the stranger's face. The tanned woman looked down at the ground, her eyes widened in despair.

"You're book. I've completely ruined it. I'm so sorry!" She bent down and picked up the pages that had fallen out of the now ruined binding.

"Oh. That's alright. I'll just go buy a new book. It's really not that big of a deal." Asami stated.

"Please. I feel awful. Let me make it up to you. Can I buy you a coffee or something? I mean there is a shop right over there." She pointed to a quaint shop three doors down.

Asami shook her sleeve away from her watch and checked the time. She didn't have long, but she did have time to kill. Why not? "Sure. I've got time." She smiled and looked up. The younger woman was positively beaming at Asami's response. She extended her arm and Asami gripped her hand. It was surprisingly warm. The grip not too tight, but not too loose. It was just right and it felt perfect in Asami's own hand.

"I'm Korra, by the way."

"Asami." The engineer was pulled into a trance once again; completely captivated by the woman standing before her. When she realized she had been shaking her hand for far longer than deemed the norm Asami blushed and pulled her hand away. Korra threw a thumb over her shoulder, smiling once again,

"Come on lets go."

Korra led them to a table near the back, "I come here a lot so I know the best things on the menu. The chi tea latte combined with the coffee cake is absolutely to die for." She finished flashing a lopsided grin.

Asami chuckled lightly, "Alright. I'll trust you on this one." She stood to go place her order, but Korra held her hand up,

"Please. Let me get this. Consider it a payment for the book." A bashful smile fell upon her face, her cheeks turning slightly rosy. The corners of Asami's lips pulled up into a small smile as she nodded her permission. Korra was gone in a flash, hurrying towards the counter to order their drinks.

The young heiress barely had a moment to think before the tanned woman was back in a flurry of rushed limbs. She practically fell over when she sat down, placing two steaming cups of tea on the table. She cleared her throat softly while she composed herself, tucking her hair behind one of her ears. But the rogue strand just bounced back into her face. Asami studied her curiously. Who was this woman and why did she look so familiar?

"So tell me about yourself?" Korra asked genuinely.

"Well where to begin," Asami tittered, "hmm, might as well start out with the big guns." She smiled at the confused expression of the woman sitting across from her, "I'm the lead engineer at Future Industries. My father is the owner, so I guess that makes me the heiress of the company. I love all things mechanical. My pride and joy is Raven, my '65 Ford Mustang fastback-"

"Ah so that beaut sitting out there is yours?" Korra nodded towards the window.

Asami picked up her mug and took a small sip before answering. She set the mug down smacked her lips- very satisfied with Korra's drink choice- and nodded in answer to Korra's question.

"Man. What I wouldn't give to have a car like that." Korra chortled. She shot the engineer another one of her endearing smiles and waved for her to continue.

"Well… I love reading engineering books, but you can probably tell from my book choice for today, I'm a sap for a good trashy romance novel."

"I'm gonna be honest, I did not see that one coming."

Asami smiled gently, "Not many people do. But I guess to finish off this round of speed get to know the stranger I'll say I enjoy sunsets and long walks on the beach." This caused the younger woman to let out a loud chuckle. A couple heads turned towards the sound. But Asami didn't mind at all. It was the most musical sound she had heard in a long time and she was determined to make the woman laugh more, just to hear the music again. "Your turn."

"Hmm well I own and run a non-profit dog shelter. It's called White Lotus Acres. We take in abandoned, surrendered, and stray dogs that are not wanted anymore or deemed unadoptable because of a health or behavior issue and we rehabilitate them. It's our goal to find a forever home for every one of the animals we have." She finished with a wide smile, clearly proud of the work her group did.

"Wow… that's very admirable."  
"Thank you. It was really rough in the beginning, but I'm proud with how far we've come." She paused briefly, scrunching her face up in thought, "Let's see here... Oh! I have an adorable dog named Naga. I rescued her from her previous home. It was a very abusive situation and we weren't sure if we were going to be able to help her. She was so aggressive." Her smile turned down slightly, "But with hard work Naga has become the best dog I have ever had. She wouldn't hurt a fly now."

"I would love to meet her sometime." Asami began picking up her mug.

Korra flashed her another lopsided grin and then it hit Asami. She knew exactly where she had known this woman from.

"Oh my spirits." She put the mug down.

"What? Is something wrong? Is there something on my face?" The dog lover asked, slightly panicked.

"I knew, I knew you from somewhere. I knew you looked familiar." A tan hand shot out and placed itself on Asami's arm, squeezing it slightly. Tears brimmed in the eyes of the woman sitting before the heiress.

"I looked familiar?" She asked, sniffling slightly, "Where have you seen me before?"

The question struck Asami as odd momentarily, but her words bolted out of her mouth without a second thought, "You were in my dreams."

All color drained from her face. She slapped a hand on her mouth, "I can believe I just said that aloud." She mumbled underneath her smothering hand. The younger woman's eyes fell slightly and she retracted her hand from Asami's arm. Immediately, the engineer missed the loss of the warmth that radiated from Korra's hand. But the look of sadness was gone in mere seconds, quickly replaced by her signature lopsided smile. It didn't reach her eyes.

"You dreamt about me?"

"I'm so sorry. That sounded so creepy."

Korra laughed gently, "No it's alright. I don't mind. It makes for interesting conversation."

Asami smiled wistfully, "I suppose it does."

The woman stared at each other. Silence cut the tension where words would have failed. Each lost themselves in the color of the other woman's eyes. Sapphire and peridot swirled together in a seamless dance. Cerulean pools bore into the depths of the emeralds willing them to understand the emotions she felt. The ones that she couldn't put into words. The ones that words simply failed to describe. Words that were not enough.

A gentle ringing broke the ethereal dance between their gazes.

"I'm sorry," Asami began, "that's my phone." She jostled around in her purse, looking for the offending item. By the time she managed to pull it out of the bottomless pit that was her purse the phone had stopped ringing. Asami tapped the home button and the time lit up.

"Oh my spirits! I'm late! I'm so late!" she stood up quickly, almost knocking over her tea as she went. She was about to run out of the door before she remembered Korra. The woman was sitting there calmly, looking up at the fluster heiress with a look of complete adoration on her face. "Korra, I'm so sorry that I have to leave like this. But I really have to go. I have an exceedingly important meeting today."

"Its fine, Asami. I understand." She held out her hand again, "It was absolute pleasure running into you."

Asami giggled, "Quite literally. And the honor was all mine Korra. We should, maybe, if you wanted to of course, grab another cup of coffee. And I promise I won't rush out on you like this next time." She finished quickly.

"I would love nothing more." Tears filled her eyes once again, "But shoo," she smiled, "You've got an important sales pitch to get to that you cannot miss. I know you've been designing that engine for months!" Asami smiled and gripped her hand one last time before she sped for the door. "Wait a minute," she stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to look at the table, "I never told you about what my meeting was about today." But the tanned woman was gone, leaving Asami alone to forever wonder, who was that mystery girl?

* * *

The elevator hummed gently as it raced the raven haired woman to the 65th floor of Future Industries tower. Asami sprinted out of the door and practically ran straight into her father, who was pacing in the lobby.

"Asami! Thank the spirits you are alright!" He rushed over and pulled her into an excruciatingly tight hug, "Honey where have you been? I've been so worried! Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Asami pulled back slightly and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I'm fine dad I just got caught up talking with a… friend. But I am so sorry I'm late for the meeting. Are the investors still here? I haven't missed the meeting completely have I?"

The CEO let out a sigh of relief, "Mr. Tanaka came down with the flu and wasn't able to make the meeting. I'm just glad you are alright."

Raven hair fell and covered her face as she looked down in defeat. A saddened sigh escaped her.

"I know you were really looking forward to the meeting, honey. We already have it rescheduled for next week. It'll happen, I promise." Asami looked up, she was about to speak when Jinora, her father's secretary, daughter to Mayor Tenzin, and close friend of Asami's walked into the room.

Asami smiled at her, "Hey, Jinora. How are you?"

"I'm great Asami! How are you?"

"I've been better." She smiled sadly. Jinora was about to respond when Hiroshi's gently throat clearing reminded her why she came,

"Oh. My apologies, Mr. Sato. You have a phone call on line three."

Hiroshi's eyebrows creased for a moment before he sighed, "Yes, I'll be right there. Thank you." He looked back to Asami and patted her cheek gently, "It'll work out."

Asami watched him return to his office. Jinora spoke up, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Oh. It's nothing really. Just kind of a frustrating day."

Jinora nodded in silent agreement, "Well, I should probably get back to work. If you need anything you know where I am." She said with a smile.

Asami grinned at her, "See you later, Jinora."

The heiress started her walk to her own office. Her father's booming voice, which he was desperately trying to keep at a whisper, caused her to pause by his door,

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up. You know better than anyone that I want things to go back to how they were, but the likely hood is slim. Just… I don't know." He was silent for some time, obviously listening to whoever else was on the other line.

"Alright, meet me at six. Thank you for calling me. I'll talk to you later."

The phone clicked down on the receiver and heavy footsteps started coming to the door. Asami rushed away from his door and headed to her office to continue working on her other designs.

* * *

Hiroshi stormed into his office. When he was talking with his daughter nothing irked him more than someone calling him. He sat down roughly at his large mahogany desk and lifted up the receiver.

"Hello. This is Hiroshi Sato speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Sato. How are you doing today?"

"Ah Korra. I am doing well. But something is telling me you are behind my daughter's tardiness today."

"Mr. Sato, I am telling you she remembered me for real this time today. We were sitting in the coffee shop and she literally told me I looked familiar. And when I asked her how she knew me she said she had dreams about me. Dreams! As in the plural! What else can that mean? She's remembering!"

Hiroshi let out a sigh. He received many calls like this one. If nothing else it was the girl's tenacity that the suave business man admired.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up. You know better than anyone that I want things to go back to how they were, but the likely hood is slim. Just… I don't know." The line was silent for some time.

"I know. It's just… I wanted you to know. If there was any chance… any chance at all, I wanted you to know to look for the signs. I just had a really good feeling about today. Maybe I could come over and we could talk about it some. I know she is probably going to be working late tonight so I could swing by when she isn't there."

"Alright, meet me at six. Thank you for calling me. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Hello everyone! This is my first modern AU so I hope you guys like it. I've been having a blast writing it thus far. I don't know if you guys have figured out yet what is going on, but comment if you think you know! As always comments and critiques are always appreciated. I hope you guys like this one. I think it will become less ambiguous as time goes on


	2. What are you doing here?

Chapter 2

What are you doing here?

The day went by completely uneventfully. Without the meeting with the investors Asami had nothing else planned for her day. But that was not necessarily a bad thing. It meant that she could spend her day working on new projects. So that is what she did. Graphite was smeared from the tip of her pinkie finger to the base of her wrist. Eraser shavings dotted her otherwise flawlessly clean pants. A pile of finished blue prints were stacked neatly to the side and the works-in-progress were sprawled across her desk. The heiress's brow was furrowed as she sketched out a particularly small component for a new car design. Future Industries usually sold luxury vehicles, often times competing for the top spot against BMW, Audi, Jaguar, Mercedes, and Cadillac. But Asami wanted to expand into a new class of vehicles- sports class. The raven haired beauty had always been a fan of speed. She just loved the feel of the wind blowing through her hair. So naturally, when she was in the market, she tended to buy cars with a greater capacity for speed. While she owned a Satomobile (for marketing and publicity sake) the heiress also was the proud owner of a pure crimson, Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport which is the fastest street legal car (268 mph) and her beloved Mustang (you can't beat the classics).

A gentle knock on the door caused the engineer to look up from her work.

"Come in." she called out. Microseconds later, Jinora's head popped out from behind the door.

"I was just stopping by to tell you I was going home for the night."

Flabbergasted, the heiress whipped towards the clock. Sure enough it read 5:30.

"Where did the time go?" she whispered to herself, but the ever observant secretary caught her words.

"Well when you lock yourself in your office for the full day, not even coming out for lunch, you tend to lose track of time." She smirked.

Asami rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Well I may be a recluse, but I did get a lot done. Come here." she waved her friend over.

Jinora dutifully came over to the desk, but made a point to huff in faux annoyance. Asami smiled at her.

"As you probably know we are one of the top competitors in luxury vehicles. But I have always wanted to sell something a little… uh…"

"Cooler?" Jinora offered.

"Exactly. I've spent practically the full day sketching this out." She shifted the blueprint so the secretary could see it better, "The body is lowered as close to the ground as regulations will allow, for aerodynamics. The body would be made of a titanium alloy so it would be light." The heiress pointed to a couple more features, but she lost her friend after the first few designs.  
"Wow Asami. It looks like it's from the future. What are you gonna do next? Make a flying car?" she snickered to herself.

The engineer looked at her, her face devoid of any humor, "Actually, I started on the prints for that. I have the car designed and part of the engine. But I am having a hard time figuring out how to keep the car in the air without making it too much like a plane. I was starting to throw around creating something that would reverse the effects of gravity. But that made me nervous. What if I accidentally made it too strong and the car just floated into outer space. So it would definitely have to have limits to it. But then that also brought up the fact that it wouldn't run off of a regular engine. It would need rockets. And that would be exceedingly expensive. Not to mention the costs for fuel. No one is going to want to pay the prices for jet fuel." She chuckled to herself and looked up at her friend. The younger girls jaw was on the ground. Complete shock adorned her face. Asami immediately stopped laughing and cleared her throat, coughing into her hand.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sato." Jinora said, picking her chin off the ground.

"Now if only I could get these ideas to the investors. Then I could really make a difference. I just feel like I'm letting dad down every time the investors shut down my ideas or they don't show up. What if they are just making up excuses to not go to the meetings because they don't want to hear my ideas? What if they only want to hear dads? I just feel like such a failure." Asami let out a saddened sigh. A soft hand laid itself on her shoulder.

"I know your dad may not say it a lot, but Asami I can assure you he is proud of you. Everything you present to him just makes his eye's glow. You are in no way shape or form letting him down. I don't think even Hiroshi could have thought up of a design for a flying car. You are one of, if not the smartest mind in the World, let alone Republic City." She squeezed Asami's shoulder slightly, forcing the older woman to look up at her, "I don't want to ever hear you say you are a failure. You have gone through more than any person should ever endure and you fought back. You came back with a vengeance. And now you are kicking major butt in the business world. No one can stand in your way Asami. You practically control the world. All you have to do is believe in yourself."

Asami stared at her with wide eyes, "Wow. When did you get so wise, Jinora?" the younger girl simply shrugged. Asami giggled, "Maybe I should start calling you Shi Fu Jinora."

An unamused look fell upon her friend's face, "You better not, Sato. Death will be paid if you call me that even once." The corner of her lips started to turn upwards slightly.

Asami held her hands up in a placating gesture, "Alright, alright. You got it… Shi Fu."

"Asami!" Jinora yelled angrily. Asami bolted out of her chair and sprinted down the hallway, Jinora right on her heels. When they reached the elevator Jinora jumped on Asami's back hanging onto her like a baby monkey. Both girls erupted into laughter and fell to the floor.

Jinora stood up first composing herself. Dusting herself off she offered a hand to Asami. "Alright. I should really get going. Dad will start to worry. Please don't stay to late Asami. I don't want to come in tomorrow and find you asleep at your desk."

Asami looked down sheepishly, "I've only done that once or twice." Jinora cocked her hip and placed her hands on them.

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, alright. Maybe it was more than that." Asami smirked, "I'm just gonna go lock up my office and then I'll head out."

"Okay. I'll wait for you."

Asami smiled at her as she headed towards her office. She picked her keys up off her desk and shut the door behind her with a resounding click. Traditionalist at heart, Asami preferred lock and key to anything high-tech. Once she was confident it was locked she headed back to the lobby and joined Jinora in the elevator.

After they said their goodnights, the heiress hopped in her car, and headed back home. The warm summer night air sent a gentle breeze ruffling through her gorgeous raven locks as she wound her way through meandering pine trees. The engine purred perfectly, the sound reflecting off of the cliff side that jutted out over Yue Bay. She cruised back to her house and immediately noticed the strange car in her driveway.

"Dad must have a guest over." She mused aloud.

Once she was in the garage she rather reluctantly shut the engine off and entered the house.

"Dad! I'm back." She called out, only to receive no response. Peridot eyes narrowed, brow furrowing in confusion. The sound of her boots clicking off of the marbled floor echoed through the entrance hall as she made her way to the family room.

She was passing through the hallway that connected the entrance to the family room when she ran into her childhood friend and boyfriend of Opal, Bolin.

"Bo? What are you doing here?"

"Asami! What are _you_ doing here?" the burly man asked nervously.

"I live here…" she said confused, one brow raising. She took a step to get around him, but Bolin rushed to get in front of her, effectively blocking her path.

"Asami. Don't go in there."

"Why?" she attempted to get around him again, but he sidestepped in front of her once more.

"If you love me at all, you won't go in there."

"Bo seriously move."  
"Well. I see how much my friendship means to you."

She scoffed loudly, "Bo, I do love you I just need to get into the family room. I need to talk to my dad." She finally got around him and was heading for the arch way separating the rooms.

"Asami, wait!" Bolin yelled. He dropped to his knees, pleading, "I love you Asami Sato. I never loved Opal. I was just using her to get to you."

Asami rolled her eyes, "Bolin, you and I both know that is a ton of rubbish." She whipped around, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and stalked towards the next room.

She was greeted by her father, Mako (Bolin's brother), Opal, and-

"Korra?" the heiress gasped incredulously.

Every head snapped in her direction. Panic flushing their eyes. Opal gasped and put a hand over her mouth, Mako shuffled his feet and looked pointedly at the ground.

"What are you doing here, Korra? Dad? What's going on?"

Hiroshi's face looked pained for a few moments before he sighed and sat down. He patted the spot next to him. Asami nervously walked over. A shiver went down her spine when she noticed Korra's icy gaze following her every step. Tears stained her perfectly blue orbs.

The seat sunk slightly as she sat down. Her father grasped her hand in his own and squeezed slightly.

"There is something I need to tell you. It's about those dreams you've been having."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Okay I know this chapter was rather short and ended in kind of a cliff hanger, but if I had added the next part if would have been way, way too long. But also… muahaha! Cliff hangers! As always comments and critiques are welcome. I don't think I made it any clearer about what is going on, but if you have any more theories let me know. I absolutely love getting feedback from people so please keep up the good work. And for those who have commented already, thank you so much! I truly appreciate it!


	3. How could you not tell me?

Chapter 3

How could you not tell me?

Fear fluttered into Asami. What could possibly be so bad that she needed to sit down first? All she knew was that good news never followed such instructions. Hiroshi stood and took a few steps before he turned around. He stretched his hand out palm facing his daughter, halting her from moving, "I'll be right back. Stay right there."

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It didn't help that none of her friends would even look at her.

"Guys, seriously, please tell me what is going on?"

Opal was the only one to look up, other than Korra, whose gaze was on her the whole time.

Her best friend opened and closed her mouth several times before she spoke,

"Asami. No matter what happens. No matter what your dad tells you. We all just want you to know that we are here for you." Tears began to bubble into her eyes and Bolin promptly grabbed her hand, giving her a tender look.

"Well you guys aren't helping me now by not telling me anything! You're making it ten times worse. I'm freaking out over here! What happened? What's wrong with me?" Asami practically screamed. Her voice betraying her calm demeanor.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Asami." Mako spoke for the first time. His voice was gruff and filled with emotion, yet his face was as expressionless as always. His amber eyes locked onto hers, "It would just be better if your father told you everything."

"How do you all know what is going on? And why is she here?" she pointed to Korra, her voice sounding accusatory. The woman in question was about to speak when Hiroshi came back into the room carrying a small scrapbook. He looked at Asami, while absentmindedly patting the cover of the book.

For her entire life, there was one constant word that Asami could call upon to describe her father and that was composed. But the moment he sat down the man, for the first time in his life, was outright jittery. His fingers and face twitched, his breathing audibly increasing. His aura just screamed agitation. Asami reached out and took his hand in her own. Hiroshi looked up at the gently smiling face of his daughter. He inhaled deeply, "Okay. About a year ago I received the phone call that every parent fears. There was an accident…" Hiroshi broke his daughter's peridot gaze and began weeping into his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just… I can't. I can't relive one of the worst days of my life."

In a sudden movement he practically threw the scrapbook onto the table in front of him. The couch creaked once again as Korra sat down next to Hiroshi. She placed a calming hand onto his back, "It's alright. I'll take it from here." Delicately, she picked up the scrapbook and flipped to the first page. The young woman closed her eyes and took a few steadying breaths. She kept her eyes closed as she spoke, "It was a Monday when it happened. We were both in the mustang going home. You were driving and I was in the passenger seat. It wasn't super late, but there weren't many people on the road. It had to have been around 8 o'clock. Neither of us were tired and so we decided to take the scenic route back home. It was dark. Spirits, it was so dark. We didn't even see him coming." The younger girl visible grimaced. Her eyes cracked open and tears began to well into the pools of sapphire. "We were going around a curve when his pickup truck swerved out of his lane and hit us. The impact was so great that we went right through the barrier and down the hill. We rolled a total of 12 times."

She paused and wiped a tear that had escaped and was racing down her face. She took a quivering breath, "Y-you got hurt. Really badly. I-I don't think I have ever seen so much blood in my life. Your side took the majority of the impact. We were both knocked unconscious, but I came around first. By the time I did the ambulances had arrived. I pleaded with them to help you." She paused, clearly reliving the horrific night. "Spirits. There was so much blood. They managed to drag me out of the car, but they couldn't get to you. The damage was too great. I mean it didn't even look like a car anymore. Eventually, they were able to get the Jaws of Life down to the car and they pulled you out. I-I wasn't sure if you were still alive. When the paramedic announced he felt a heartbeat, I-I… I couldn't breathe. I had never been so relieved, so happy in my life. But by the time we got to the hospital there wasn't much they could do for you. The damage to your brain was too much. The doctor wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up."

By this time the tanned woman was weeping profusely, not even attempting to wipe her tears anymore. "After being in a coma for a week, y-you finally woke up. Spirits, I don't think I had ever been happier to see a pair of eyes in my entire life." She chuckled sadly. She sniffled and used her sleeve to wipe her nose. "But that all came crashing down when you didn't recognize any of us. The doctor informed us that it was natural for someone with such extensive injuries to her brain to not remember much. He said that we were lucky you had even woken up from the coma." She chanced a glance at Asami before she looked down once again, "It was days before you finally remembered your dad. Slowly. So slowly you remembered us one by one. Opal. Bolin. Mako. B-but you never… you never remembered me. No matter how hard we tried to get you to remember me… nothing worked." Her lips began to pull into a pained smile. "It wasn't long after that when we started to notice that you didn't remember a lot of things. When we asked you what the last thing you remembered was you told us it was waking up the day after your dad's birthday party. Your dad's fiftieth."

Asami interrupted her, "That's today…"

Opal looked up, "Sams that… that was seven years ago today."

"What?" She felt numb. Nothing was computing in her mind.

"You didn't remember anything past your twentieth birthday." Korra continued, "Every day we noticed you began to forget more and more. Eventually, you couldn't even remember what happened the day before. The doctor's weren't sure what was going on, but a secondary MRI revealed damage to the part of your brain that holds short term memories. That's why you can't remember what you did yesterday or the day before."

The engineer's mind was whirring, "That's not true. I clearly remember… I-I helped celebrate dad's birthday yesterday."

Opal shook her head, "No, Sams. Yesterday, you came into the book store bought _The Notebook_ , left, ran into Korra, and then went to work. You've been doing the same routine for the past year." Asami felt nauseous. Everything she had been doing for the past year was a lie.

Bolin spoke for the first time, his normally playful voice was somber, "Initially, we would tell you what happened every morning. We used the scrapbook. It's filled with all sorts of pictures and clippings of news articles about the accident." He pointed to the book in Korra's hands. "But we began to notice that your health really declined. You would sit staring at nothing for hours at a time, you wouldn't eat, you wouldn't speak; it was then and there that all decided it would be best for you if we never told you what happened. Unless something like this happened, of course."

Mako took over, "Once we stopped telling you about the accident, we noticed an immediate change. You were so much better, so much livelier. Since then we have all been doing our best to make sure no one mentions anything about the accident to you. We wanted you to live and have a normal life. Well… as normal as possible. You had already been through so much, we didn't want to put you through more."

Asami swallowed hard. No words were sufficient enough. How do you respond to something like that? It was finally beginning to sink in what they were saying. She was twenty seven, but couldn't remember the seven years of her life in between her twentieth birthday and the present. Every day she would relieve the same routine over and over and over again. Her body gave out physically and she slumped back in the seat. Her father looked at her worriedly and quickly took her hand.

"S-so who was the other driver? Where is he now?" she questioned.

Her father's grip on her hand tightened, "He was a delusional man named Noatak. He had a split personality… called himself Amon. T-that that monster broke out of prison and stole a truck. The police had arrested him for theft and aggravated assault. They told us that his Amon personality forced him to steal the truck. His first move once he was free was going to a liquor store where he stole spirits know how much alcohol. That son of a…" He let out an aggravated breath and released Asami's hand. His hands scrunched into fists, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. "His blood alcohol level was three times the legal limit. He walked away from the crash without a scratch." He stopped and began to clench and unclench his fists. Gradually, his voice began to raise in volume, "My daughter is permanently damaged for the rest of her life and that… that man has nothing wrong with him!" His hand rocketed down and smashed into the table. The whole structure shook, tiny particles of dust showered the ground. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "I apologize for my outburst. I just can't stand that he is still alive after all he did to our family. All he got was life in prison." Asami nodded. She couldn't imagine what her family and friends had gone through. She placed a nervous hand on her father's back and began to rub it gently.

After an extended silence she shifted her body so that she could look at Korra better. "So were… were you hurt badly?"

Korra's grimaced, "No. I had a few broken bones and a pretty bad concussion. You really took the full blow of the accident."

"Is that why I dream about you? Because you were in the car with me?"

Korra swallowed in nervousness, "Yes. But among other things." Asami stared at her, urging her to continue. "I had always hoped that you would someday remember me in the slightest way. So when you told me that you dreamt about me… I couldn't… I just… it was amazing." She looked at Asami and reached for her neck. Her fingers pulled roughly at a chain that was hidden beneath her shirt and she removed a necklace. Her hand gripped tightly around the pendant. "The reason you dream about me Asami is because we… we are… we were married." Slowly, her fingers uncurled from around the chain to reveal two rings. One a simple silver wedding band with an intricate design carved into it and the other a square shaped diamond, the band emblazoned with the same pattern as the other.

Asami felt like she was going to pass out. She grabbed the arm of the couch for support. The world was spinning. Darkness began to encroach on her vision. She took a few deep breaths, her free hand clutching at the fabric of her shirt. She blinked a few times willing the darkness to leave her alone. Eventually, her gaze settled on the rings that Korra was holding out to her. Gently, she picked up the diamond ring.

"How… how long were we married… before the accident?"

Korra shifted uncomfortably, a few tears still sliding down her perfectly tanned cheeks, "We got married when you were twenty four and I was twenty three. We were married two years before it happened."

Two years. She felt her heart drop. She had been happily married and it was all ruined in a matter of minutes.

"Where were we coming from when it happened?"

Korra closed her eyes at her words. New tears began to leak out. She placed a shuttering hand over her mouth. "We... I'm sorry." She let out a sob. Opal stood and walked over to her. Once seated she grasped Korra's hands in her own and squeezed them tightly. The tanned woman sniffled a few times before nodding her head. "We… we were coming back from a doctor's appointment." Asami flashed her a questioning glance. "Well it was your appointment."

"What was it for?" Asami asked. Her heart rate began to pick up.

"It…it was… it was a prenatal visit." Asami was standing in a flash. All eyes were on her. She could feel herself wavering. She felt so ill.

"What happened?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You were five months in." Korra removed one of her hands from Opal's grasp and clutched at her chest. "You lost her in the crash."

That was it. Asami couldn't bear any more. She all but sprinted out the door. Her friend's cries of protests nothing but echoes in the back of her mind. She ran and ran and ran. Every inch of her body ached. She wasn't sure how long she had been running, nor did she care. Her legs blindly guided her. As the moon began to rise high in the sky Asami began to slow down. She had no idea how she got there. No idea why she was there. But she was glad she was. In the shadow of the night she could make out a small bench hidden underneath a large oak tree. She approached the towering foliage and placed an unsteady hand on the trunk. Her fingers absent mindedly traced the outline of a carving. YS and AS. Years and years ago she and her mother would visit this spot and enjoy the summer air, the shade of the tree, and the love that surrounded them. Every weekend they would visit the same spot and partake in a picnic. But then tragedy struck and her mother was murdered by a group of robbers. Asami hadn't returned since.

Asami released her grip from the tree and stumbled a few paces ahead. Her entire body was exhausted. What just happened? Was it all a dream? If she closed her eyes would she wake up? The horrible truth hit her. This was no dream. It was a nightmare. And she was living it. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Each breath became shorter and shorter. No matter of strength could force air into her lungs. No size of breath would satisfy her screaming lungs. Air. She needed air. Despite her best efforts, nothing would inflate her aching lungs. Her body began to falter. Slowly, her legs began to collapse underneath her weight. Distantly, she could hear her name being called. Pounding footsteps thundered towards her failing body. This was how she was to go. Suffocating to death on her own fear. Yet it wasn't the fear of the unknown that she was thinking of. All she could think of was Korra, as her body began to fade into the abyss of nothingness.

Strong arms pulled her into a loving embrace. It would have been so easy to just slip away. "Wake up, Asami. Wake up." Something called out to her. And then the world came back to her in a sudden rush. Her eye's snapped open. Korra held her tightly to her chest, her legs straddling either side of Asami. She was talking to her, but Asami couldn't hear anything she said. The older woman clutched at her throat, desperate for air. She shook her head and slowly Korra's words began to filter into her ears.

"Asami, listen to me. It's going to be okay. Babe, please just listen to the sound of my voice. I want you to concentrate on my breathing. Try to match each breath I take." Asami clawed at her throat more.

"Asami. Please." Desperation filled the younger woman's voice, "Feel the expansion of my chest. Follow it. Match it. I know you can." The heiress could feel the gentle rise and fall of Korra's chest on her back. With all her might she focused her energy on that. The air hit her lungs. She let out a startling gasp.

"Good, Asami. That's perfect, love. You are doing amazing. Just keep focusing on me, babe."

The second wave of air hit her. It felt amazing. So clean, so crisp. It was nothing like she had ever experienced before. Slowly, but surely, the engineer's breathing went back to normal. Each encouraging word from Korra allowing more air to enter her tired lungs. She didn't dare move. Korra's embrace was so warm and comforting. Nothing could hurt her as long as she was in Korra's arms. Asami shifted partially and rested her head on Korra's shoulder. Each breath filled Asami's lungs with scents of the ocean, snow, and fresh linen. Everything she imaged Korra to smell like. The younger woman turned her head and placed a tender kiss on the engineer's forehead, while gently stroking her hair, "I'm so proud of you Asami. I-I… I love you so much." Asami stiffened momentarily at the words and then the world faded to black.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Wow… so that was a doozy to write. I rewrote it multiple times before I was satisfied with the result. But alas you now know what happened to poor Asami. A couple of you guys had pegged it perfectly. Asami was in fact in an accident and forgot who Korra was. Oh and for a time line reference Asami and Korra met when Asami was 21 and Korra was 20. They got married when Asami was 24 and Korra 23. Asami became pregnant (via a sperm donor… I can't decide if I want it to be Mako or not… I'll let you guys decide on that) when she was 25-26. They were in the car crash when Asami was 26, Korra 25 and now Asami is 27 and Korra 26. Also I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I just _had_ to make it as angsty as possible.


	4. Korra?

Chapter 4

Korra?

The gentle chirping of the birds outside of her window woke Asami from her slumber. Begrudgingly, she opened her eyes and peered at the clock sitting on her night stand. 5:30.

"Ugh. So early." She groaned. Simultaneously, she raised her arms above her head, extended her legs to their full length, crinkled her toes, and rotated her wrists. She basked in the please she got from the stretch in her joints and smiled slightly as she heard the classic popping from each of her toes. Once satisfied with her stretching she let out a content sigh and closed her eyes. Maybe for once she would be able to fall asleep again after waking up. Groggily, she began to roll onto the other side of the bed. But before she could complete her roll she ran into something hard.

The heiress's eyes snapped open. Slowly, she sat up in her bed and turned to look at the mass laying on the mattress next to her. The whole shape was completely covered by her sheets. Reaching out, her shuttering hand ripped back the sheet to reveal a woman with dark hair fast asleep, drool dripping out of her opened mouth. Before she could even think logically, a scream erupted from Asami's throat. She quickly smacked a hand over her mouth. The stranger practically jumped out of her skin as she sat up and looked at Asami. Their eyes connected for a moment. Asami screamed again. Without a moment's hesitation the younger woman began screaming too, fear and confusion etched across her face. The engineer scrambled backwards to try and get out of bed, her hands tangling in the bed sheets with each move she made. "Who are you?" Asami gasped. Before she could get an answer, she was falling out of bed head first, the sheets ripping off the bed and crashing down with her. Her world tipped upside down and the last thing she remembered was the sickening sound of her head cracking against the floor.

* * *

 _Asami charged down the sidewalk, her eyes focused on the ground in front of her. Her only reprieve from the relentless rain was a soggy magazine, which in all honesty wasn't protecting her from the rain. With each step a slosh of water would spray up on her legs making her even more wet and muddy than she was before. Grunting in agitation she gave up on the magazine, tossed the disintegrating pieces into the trash, and just held her hand above her brow to protect her face from the persistent blows of the raindrops. The heiress stopped momentarily to gain her bearings. She was on her way to her friend Opal's brand new book store. The younger girl had insisted that Asami came out the day it opened. Of course the engineer couldn't refuse. Opal was her best friend, she didn't want to disappoint her. It began pouring outside once Asami left her office and of course she didn't bring her umbrella because she figured she would find parking nearby the building. But of course the fates had other ideas and Asami was forced to look for a spot for nearly twenty minutes before she found one four blocks from the store. And so that is how Asami found herself in this mess. She reached into her purse to pull out the slip of paper that held the address of the shop. Pushing past all the other junk in her purse she finally exclaimed, "Aha! Gotcha!" and pulled the small piece of paper out. She looked at it momentarily before she looked at the numbers on the buildings surrounding her._

" _213 SW Avatar Street." She mused aloud. Looking over at the building next to her she realized she was nowhere near where she needed to be. "Of course." Lifting her face to the sky she let the rain run down her skin. At this point she really didn't even care, she was soaking wet anyways. Suddenly, a burst of wind swept down the street and ripped the piece of paper right out of Asami's hand. A shocked gasp escaped her lips as she watched the paper sail through the street._

" _Great. Just my luck." She complained. "What was that address again? 213 something?" she pondered. Just as she was turning around to head back to her car she felt a light tap on her shoulder._

" _Lose something?" A sweet voice called out._

 _Asami turned and was immediately greeting by startling blue eyes. The woman before her was slightly shorter, with short brown hair, and was donning a soaked t-shirt. It's way too cold to be wearing that, Asami thought immediately. By the younger woman's side was a massive white dog, panting happily at her owner. The tanned woman reached out with the paper._

 _Asami took it and grinned at the woman, "Thank you so much. How did you manage to catch this?"_

" _Well, it landed on the road and kinda got stuck to the ground. Sorry it's so wet. I tried to catch it before it fell." She grinned awkwardly._

" _No, no, it's totally fine. Thank you so much for getting this for me," she held her hand out, "I'm Asami by the way."_

 _The tanned woman took her hand. Her grip was surprisingly warm despite the fact that she was soaking wet, "Korra."_

" _It's a pleasure to meet you, Korra." Asami responded._

 _The woman beamed. It was the most genuine smile the engineer had ever seen, "The pleasure is all mine." Deep inside Asami, her heart began to flutter._

ØØØ

 _Asami glanced at her phone as it began to buzz._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey, Sams! You should come to the park. Actually, scratch that. You NEED to come to the park. The whole gang is here." Opal practically squealed on the other end of the line. Asami glanced down at her desk. She was half way through writing up a new project proposal for a device that could detect earthquakes months before they happened. Pulling the phone away from her ear temporarily she looked at the time. Could she really afford to push this off anymore? Shrugging her shoulders she got up and headed for the door, "I'm the heiress to Future Industries. I can do what I want." She stated as she left. The heiress was going to tell Jinora that she was leaving for the day, but the younger girl was nowhere to be seen. Giving up her search she headed to the parking garage and headed for the park._

 _It was an absolutely gorgeous day. The sun was out and everything was starting to bloom. As Asami wandered through the park she could hear "Feel Again" by OneRepublic playing. Gradually, she made her way to a large clearing. Standing in the middle was Korra, her signature crooked grin plastered on her face. Giant speakers were set up, blaring the song out. Korra raised her hand and hundreds of people ran out onto the field from every direction. They rushed out of hiding from behind bushes, trashcans, trees, anything and everything that would conceal them. Asami couldn't help but laugh out. Intermixed with the strangers were some of her closest friends. Opal, Jinora, Bolin, Mako. Even Tenzin and his family (Korra's family friends who had become like a second family to Asami) ran out onto the field. Asami stood in amazement at the sheer amount of people. Suddenly, everyone began to dance in unison. Swinging, jumping, and spinning in time to the music; all the while Korra lip synced in the middle of the mob. As the song came to a close everyone sectioned off into partners. The men lifted up their partners, spun them in a circle above their heads and then gently placed them back on the ground. Slowly, each of them got down on one knee and pulled out tiny boxes. Asami was so mesmerized by the performance that she didn't even notice Korra approaching her with a box of her own. The gentle clearing of a throat brought Asami's attention to the woman kneeling down in front of her. Asami gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, the other clutched at her shirt._

" _Asami. Before I met you I felt incomplete. My heart was numb. But with you… with you I feel again. I have never been happier in my entire life than when I am with you. No matter how my day is going you always manage to bring a smile to my face. You the most amazing woman I have ever met. Just being around you makes me a better person. You are so selfless and everything you do is for the good of others. You have made me the happiest woman in the world and I would be honored beyond belief if you would say yes. Asami Sato, will you marry me?"_

 _Tears were pouring down Asami's face. "Yes," she whispered, "A thousand times yes."_

 _She sprung herself at Korra before the younger woman could even stand. They collapsed on the ground in a head of tangled limbs and a flurry of short, but passion filled kisses. Korra pulled back briefly and held a thumbs up. Bolin whooped in the background and "Best Day of My Life" by American Authors began to play. Korra cupped Asami's cheeks and gently brushed away her tears with her thumbs, "I love you so much that it hurts. When I'm away from you I can't breathe. You are my everything, Asami and I will do everything to make you happy."_

" _Korra, you already make me happy beyond belief. Just being in your arms makes me want to cry tears of joy. I love you so much."_

 _The pair gazed lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment longer, before they stood up. Korra gently slid the ring on Asami's finger. Seconds later both women were pulled into a bone crushing group hug complied of all their friends, while the dancers cheered in the back ground._

ØØØ

" _I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

 _Bolin gently placed his hands on Opal's upper and lower back before he swirled her over his knee and kissed her. He pulled her back up and hugged her._

" _I got that move from Zhu Li." He whispered into her ear. Opal leaned back slightly, smiling warmly at her new husband and kissed him again._

" _I love you, Bo."_

" _I love you too." He beamed._

 _As the new married couple made their way to the reception area Korra, Asami, Mako, and his date Yuna sat on Bolin's side of the table, while Opal's friends and brothers sat on her side. Korra leaned over to Mako,_

" _You know you are the only one out of all four of us that hasn't gotten engaged or married yet. I think your slacking buddy." She teased. Mako's eyes widened, his face turning as red as Asami's dress. He gaped a few times before Yuna cupped his cheek and kissed it._

" _I'm willing to wait. For whenever he is ready." This made Mako turn even more red, but his amber gaze as it settled on his girlfriend was full of love._

" _I love you." He mumbled._

ØØØ

 _Asami laid down on the table and rolled her shirt up slightly. Korra quickly took her wife's hand, her leg began bouncing up and down in nervousness. She glanced up at Asami as the doctor wheeled his chair closer to the table._

" _Alright Mrs. Sato this might be a little cold." The doctor stated as he squirted some ultrasound gel on her stomach. As soon as it hit her skin Asami shivered slightly. Korra griped her hand tighter and chuckled slightly. The doctor placed the transducer on Asami's abdomen._

" _Let's see what we've got here." He mumbled as he rolled it smoothly across her skin._

 _After a few tense moments he finally smiled, "Aha! I see you now."_

 _He pointed to the screen at a tiny black dot, "Congratulations you two. You are going to make wonderful mothers."_

 _Asami looked over at Korra, a smile breaking across her face, "We're going to be mommies." She said quietly, tears began forming in her peridot eyes. Korra cupped her checks and pecked her lips gently, "We're going to be mommies."_

ØØØ

 _Music hummed gently in the background as Asami studied the road. It was getting darker by the minute and despite her state of the art headlights, Asami was struggling to see the road ahead of her. One of her hands was on the wheel while the other was occupied with Korra's. She could feel her wife's gaze burning into her cheek._

" _What's wrong, honey?"_

" _Mmm?" Korra shook her head, "Nothing, I was just thinking."_

 _Asami rubbed her thumb over Korra's knuckles, "About what?" she prompted._

 _Korra was silent for a while, pondering over her words, "I'm so happy that we are going to be moms. I can't even begin to put into words how happy I am. It's just I can't help… I can't…" she cut herself off._

" _You can't help but feel like you wish you were the one carrying the baby." Asami finished._

 _Korra looked down in embarrassment, "I know the doctor told me I can't have kids, but I just can't help but wish I could. And I feel terrible for feeling this way because I love you so much and you look so beautiful. They weren't lying when they said pregnancy makes you glow," she chuckled sadly. "And I know you are going to do wonderful when the baby comes. But it just… I don't know. I guess… I feel sort of left out. Which is childish and selfish and I'm sorry, I should have never brought this up. I should be happy that you are five months in and healthy and our baby is healthy and now that we know it's a girl we can start thinking of names, although I have one in mind alrea-"_

" _Korra."_

" _I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry."_

" _Honey, you don't have to apologize for anything." She turned and faced her wife momentarily before looked back at the road, "I wish so desperately that you were able to have kids, but sometimes these things weren't meant to be. But I want you to know that this baby is every bit you as it is me. Even though it isn't yours genetically you are going to be her mother and you are going to be an amazing mother. I can just feel it. And I know that she already loves you. I can feel that too. You want to know how I know." Korra nodded minutely, "I know because every time you walk into the room she starts to squirm. She starts kicking. She can sense you. She knows you are her mom and she loves you." She chanced a glance at the younger woman once again. In the low light she could tell that Korra was crying. She was silent for some time before she spoke again,_

" _Thank you, 'Sami. Thank you so much. I love you so much."_

" _I love you more."_

 _Korra lifted the heiress's hand and kissed it gently, "Not possible." Asami turned and looked at Korra, both of their gazes filled with warmth and love. They stayed like that for only mere seconds, before Korra's eyes whipped to the road. She pointed to the road her eyes frantic, "ASAMI! LOOK OUT!" She screamed._

 _Asami's eyes twisted back to the road as time began to slow. A Dodge Ram was swerving out of its lane and heading straight towards the mustang. Immediately, Asami's mind began to calculate her options. One she could brake and hope the truck missed them, two she could gun it and hope to get past the truck, or three she could swerve. If she braked it would be a head on crash, but at the speed the truck was going their survival was unlikely. If she gunned it she doubted they would be able to beat the truck and as a result they would collide going at faster speeds. As the seconds ticked by she could only see one viable option where Korra's injuries would be minimized. She grabbed Korra's hand, braked hard, and spun the wheel. The tires squealed as the mustang began to swerve forcing the driver's side closer to the oncoming collision. Asami forced her eyes away from the oncoming truck to look at Korra. Her eyes were wide as she realized what Asami had done, "Asami! NO!" she screamed._

 _The heiress reached out and stroked her face,_

" _I love you."_

 _Impact. The truck slammed into Asami's side. Instantly, glass was spearing through the air. Asami barely registered the sting as the glass stabbed into her skin. Her focus was on her leg being crushed by her door. She could hear the sickening sound of her leg being crushed, her bones snapping. Pain seared through her side as blood spattered through the air as her bones protruded through her skin. The steering wheel ripped out of its console and smacked into her abdomen. Her left arm made a sickening crunch as the grill of the truck pierced through it. The car suddenly jolted as smashed into the railing. Korra grunted as her head collided with the passenger window. Blood began seeping down her temple. Asami looked up into the truck to see that the man was leaning on the steering wheel. The trucks engine revved as it continued to plow into the side of the car. The pressure on Asami's leg built until she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed out in pain._

" _Asami!" Korra screamed._

 _The sound of wood splintering filled the air. Metal began screeching as the railing tore. Asami's stomach fell as their car dropped down the hill. Korra's side hit first. Her shoulder took most of the impact before her head collided with the broken window once again. The bumper hit a tree and sent their car spinning as it tumbled down the hill. Asami closed her eyes. She wrapped her hand protectively around her protruding stomach. The roof caved slightly as the landed upside down. The engineer couldn't keep track how many times the slammed down. Her head was spinning when she finally noticed they stopped moving. She opened her eyes. Everything was upside down. They landed on the roof. Every inch of her body felt like it had been lit on fire. Her seatbelt was cutting into her stomach and shoulders. Her leg was a mangled bloody mess, bones sticking out at every angle. She couldn't even feel her arm. Suspended in the air by her seatbelt she glanced toward the hill and could make out the faint beams of the trucks lights. A small snapping sound and Asami plummeted towards the ground. She hit the metal roof and cried out in pain. Her stomach took the full blow. As quickly as she could she rolled onto her side. Her abdomen was on fire. She could feel the slick warm blood pooling around her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at Korra,_

" _Kor? Babe? Can you hear me?" Nothing. Asami panicked slightly. "Korra. Please." A cough ravaged her body. The warm trickle of blood pooled down the side of her face. The copper tang filled her mouth. She tried again, but nothing but bloody gurgles filled the air. Desperately, she tried to reach for her phone. No part of her body would move. Nothing was functioning. She glanced up at Korra again. Her wife's arms were dangling down, her legs following suit. Korra's eye's twitched open. "Korra." She whispered. Exhaustion swept over her as soon as Korra started to move around. She just wanted to sleep. Sleep sounded so nice._

"' _Sami?" Korra cried. Her voice sounded so far away. "Oh spirits. 'Sami. Please. Please. Open your eyes, babe. I need to see your eyes." Korra's voice started to sound more and more frantic. There was a rustling as Korra attempted to unbuckle herself. A soft groan echoed through the night and the car shifted again. Korra let out yelp as the car plummeted down once again. Nothing was holding Asami in place any longer and her body flopped around like a rag doll. When the car finally came to rest Asami's head smacked into what was left of the door, her right side facing Korra._

 _Korra groaned and shifted around some more, obviously trying to get a better view of her wife. A piercing scream filled the air,_

" _Asami! Spirits no! NO! Asami! Oh spirits, no. Asami! Look at me! Please!" Korra spluttered out. Sobs began interrupting each word she said. "'Sami. Babe, please. Wake up."_

 _Distantly, Asami could hear the sounds of sirens. The tanned woman's words began to drown in the ringing in Asami's ears. Eventually, all she heard was a gentle rushing sound. All she could see was darkness. All she could feel was death._

 _What seemed like hours later she felt her body being lifted from the car. Sluggishly, the sounds around her began to fill her ears. She could hear Korra's screams piercing the air. Asami cracked open one of her eyes. The blue eyed woman was being held down by three paramedics. "Asami! Asami! Please. You have to let me be with her. Please!" She screamed._

 _A cold hand landed on her neck, feeling for her pulse,_

" _Spirits. She's alive!" Asami glanced at the speaking paramedic. "Asami. Can you hear me?" he flashed a light into her eye. Asami snapped her eye closed before opening it again. "She's responding to the light. I need help over here ASAP. She's alive!"_

 _The other woman cried out in joy. Her outburst was silenced by sobs quickly._

" _Please. Help my baby." Asami croaked._

 _The first paramedic looked at the man that just joined him, sadness etched across his face._

" _My baby. Please." Her words began to fade as she closed her eyes._

 _A hand gripped her own. Asami opened her eyes again. A woman with kind green eyes was looking down at her, her soft hand grasping the heiress's._

" _Asami. My name is Suyin. You've been in a car crash." She paused and looked up, "Your stomach has been…badly injured." Asami lifted her head to look at her stomach. An alien shard of metal protruded from her abdomen. "We are doing everything we can to save your child." Suyin finished. Asami could feel the tears sliding down her face, leaving clean tracks down her bloodied face. Her hope for her child started to fade._

" _T-thank you." She mumbled._

 _Her vision began to fade as she felt herself being lifted into the ambulance._

 _Whispers reached her ears, it was Suyin. "There is so much blood. I-I think… I think she lost the child."_

 _Asami closed her eyes._

" _I'm sorry, Korra." She whispered._

* * *

Slowly, Asami opened her eyes. The sunlight filtering through her windows blinded her temporarily. Her arms were pressed against the cold floor, a sheet covered half her body. She groaned and tried to block the light with her hand. Granted fleeting relief she looked around the room. Peering down at her from atop the bed were two very familiar blue eyes. Fear swirled around in those sapphire pools. Asami gently pushed herself into a sitting position. She closed her eyes and rubbed the throbbing knot on the back of her head. She looked up at Korra once again. It suddenly hit her like a wave. She knew this woman. She knew her name. She was married to this woman. Asami was standing in a flash. Korra's eyes followed her every movement.

"Korra?" she gasped, "I-I remember… I remember everything."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

So this turned out a lot longer than I originally planned it to be. But I hope you all liked it. This isn't the end of the story I still have another chapter to write, so please hold on for the rest of this crazy ride. But as many of you pointed out the whole amnesia thing is pretty similar to 50 First Dates and I wanted to give credit where credit is due. I had watched the move a couple days before I started writing this fic and it inspired me to write this. Hopefully, I made it interesting and somewhat different than the movie. I also just wanted to give out Kudos to those who recognized that it was similar to 50 first dates in the first chapter before I had ever really revealed what was going on. Impressive. Oh and as for Korra not being able to have kids, I was going to make it so that she was injured and couldn't have them, but it really didn't fit in with the story line. So I just made it so Korra is infertile. As always I love questions, comments, critiques. Thanks for sticking with me and reading. The feedback I have gotten so far has been amazing. Thank


	5. The Impossible

Chapter 5

The Impossible

A deafening silence filled the room. Asami wasn't certain that Korra had heard her, but the range of emotions flooding her eyes told her otherwise. The heiress took a hesitant step forward and gently sat down on the bed next to Korra. The younger woman's eyes stayed trained on the wall across from her. The color in her face slowly drained as the seconds passed.

"Korra?" Asami asked tentatively, her voice so soft it could barely be heard.

The tanned woman's eyes slowly left the wall, her face swiveling until it was facing Asami. Yet her eyes refused to look at the raven haired beauty. Fear, sadness, love, uncertainty reflected in her sapphire pools. With a boost of confidence Asami placed her hand on Korra's cheek, her thumb stroked the perfect skin. Korra closed her eyes and tilted her head away slightly from the touch. Disbelief crossed her features. After all this time, could it be true that Asami remembered her. Or was this just another trick of her mind. The tanned woman had spent countless nights thinking that she would wake up and Asami would be by her side. But those dreams turned into nightmares as she remembered what had happened. That Asami was never coming back to her.

"Korra?" Asami questioned again, her voice pleading, willing for her wife to look at her. For her to believe that this was real. That she was there. That she remembered everything.

At her words Korra placed a hand over Asami's. Gently, she leaned into the touch. The two women sat, enjoying the surreal touch of the other, for what seemed like an eternity. Asami studied every inch of her wife's features. The gentle curve of her lips, the one dimple on her right cheek, the delicate lashes that protected her beautiful eyes, the rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took, the dog hair that was forever present on her clothes. For a year they had been separated. For a year Asami was away from the woman she loved most in the world. She was going to use every second to make up for their lost time.

Korra's eyes fluttered open. It was a torturous wait for the heiress, but eventually, the otherworldly blue eyes leveled with her own. The cerulean orbs flicked around as they took in Asami's features. After a moment they landed on her eyes again. Instantly, Asami was lost in the depths of her blue pools.

"'Sami? Do… do you really recognize me?" her voice sounded so broken that it physically hurt Asami to hear her like that.

Asami nodded, "I love you, Korra."

Tears pooled into the younger woman's eyes, "I love you more."

Asami smiled as tears began to well into her own eyes. "Not possible." She whispered.

Korra's face broke into a smile of her own as she heard the words. Instantaneously, Asami was pulled into Korra's embrace. The air seemed to leave her. Nothing had felt so amazing, so right as this hug did. She could have sworn that her heart was spluttering to a stop and she was fine with that as long as Korra was with her. As long as she was in Korra's embrace, nothing else mattered. Minutes flew by as they tightened their embrace and cried out all their tears. Tenderly, Asami leaned back some and placed her forehead on Korra's. Korra cupped her cheeks in her hands and brushed the tears from her face with her thumbs.

"I love you so much, Asami. I-I can't believe this is happening. I've waited so long for this to happen, for you to remember me. I'm so afraid that I'll wake up and this will all just be a dream." She breathed.

Asami placed her hands over Korra's and caressed her knuckles, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm never letting you go again. I'm so s-sorry for being away for s-so long." She stammered.

"Shh." Korra commanded with a shake of her head, "'Sami, that wasn't your fault. You had no control over that. I'm just so glad that you are alive. I-I was so scared when they finally pulled you from the car. Y-you were so hurt. I was afraid I would never see you again." She stroked Asami's face carefully before continuing, "When the paramedic declared that you were still alive. I can't even explain the pure joy that I felt. I would rather live a thousand lifetimes of you never remembering me than living one day without you."

Asami couldn't breathe. Her mind whirred, willing her to think of something to say. But no words were capable of describing how she felt. No words were capable of describing her love for Korra. The only thing that would even remotely resemble her feelings—

She surged forward and pressed her lips against Korra's. The younger woman tensed momentarily before she relaxed into the kiss. She placed a hand on the back of Asami's neck as Asami tugged on Korra and pulled her closer. It sounded cliché but it was true, sparks really did fly when they kissed. Electricity seemed to spiral down Asami, reaching every inch of her. Fingers and toes tingled as their kiss deepened. Asami had been living a life where seven years had been completely erased. Seven years of gentle kisses and tender caresses from the love of her life. And a year where Asami didn't even remember her. A year where Asami was so close to Korra yet so torturously far away. A year where Asami was gone. But if there was something that could make up for that year it was this kiss. It was magical. It was beautiful. It was full of love and kindness and compassion. Everything Asami had ever hoped for in a relationship she had with Korra and if one kiss could display such an intense amount of emotion she never wanted to let go.

Regretfully, Korra pulled back slowly. Her eyes flickered open and she flashed an embarrassed grin, "Sorry. I couldn't breathe. You take my breath away." Korra's stomach growled monstrously, "I guess I was hungry too."

Like a wave Asami was overthrown with fits of laughter. Her stomach began to ache, tears streamed down her face, her face hurt from smiling so hard. And Korra, wonderful, beautiful Korra was right there with her. The two woman laughed in each other's arms until they couldn't anymore. Suddenly, Asami was pulled into Korra. Toned arms wrapped around her protectively. Asami nuzzled into Korra's neck and inhaled deeply. Ocean, fresh linen, and snow surrounded her. Spirits, she loved that. Korra brushed her face against Asami's hair, a smile breaking across her features, "I could do this all day, but I really am starving."

Asami broke out laughing, "Always motivated by food." She teased. Korra only laughed in response. They held the other's gaze for a moment longer before each got up and changed out of their nightwear.

Linking their fingers together they made their way down to the kitchen. The smell of freshly roasted coffee and pancakes filled their senses. Gentle chattering reached their ears. Asami stopped right outside of the door. Nervousness rushed over her. This would be the first time that she had seen, really seen, her loved ones in a full year. She tightened her grip on Korra's hand and pushed forward. As soon as her eyes rested on the sight before her she was transported.

* * *

 _Sluggishly, Asami opened her eyes. Bright fluorescent light painfully filled her vision. She squinted until her eyes adjusted to the harsh light. Her head felt like it had been hit with a hammer. Her body felt even worse. Once she could see fully she looked down. Her leg was encased in a massive cast, her left arm trapped in a metal contraption holding her bones in place, and her rib cage was ensnared in a web of gauze and bandage rolls. A startled gasp left her. Her heart began to race. The subsequent beeping from the heart monitor forced her to look up. Five sets of eyes were staring at her intently. It was then that she noticed her right hand was being held by a woman with startling blue eyes._

" _What happened to me?" she asked fearfully, "Who… who are you?"_

 _The girl with the short black bob and opal eyes broke down crying, "Oh spirits." The burly man next to her wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. The thinner man with the spiked hair practically fell into the chair behind him. The grip on her hand slackened, forcing Asami to look at the strange woman. Tears filled her beautiful eyes as she placed a hand over her mouth, "No. No. Please, no." Her face contorted into pure pain. She released her grip on Asami's hand entirely and fell out of her chair. The elder man with a thick mustache and kind face took her place. He slipped his hand under her and gripped it tightly, "Asami. It's me. Dad."_

* * *

Asami blinked. The figures in the room coming into vision. Mako stood by the coffee pot, cup in hand. Opal and her father sat at the table, her father holding the newspaper and Opal a book. Bolin sat by Opal, toast halfway in his wide open mouth. Each had expressions of shock on their faces.

Asami smiled, "Hi, guys." Opal's eyes flicked down to her and Korra's intertwined hands.

"Sams?"

"Hey, Ope. How's the married life treating you?"

Silence. Opal's mouth dropped before a deafening girlish squeal erupted into the room. Asami wasn't confident if it came from Opal or Bolin. Both came barreling towards her. Bolin scooped all three girls into a hug, lifting them into the air with ease. Asami started to laugh. Mako soon joined in on the hug.

"I love you guys so much." Bolin blubbered. The sound of a throat clearing forced Bolin to place the group on the ground. Like the parting of a sea, her friends moved out of the way so that the only one facing Asami was her father.

"Hi, Daddy."

Her father's kind amber eyes became glossy, "Hi, pumpkin." She all but ran to her father and leapt into his arms. He swung her around and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dad." Hiroshi smiled and placed another kiss on the top of her head.

"Come, come you must be famished." He motioned to the table covered in an assortment of food. They all sat down. Smiles never fading from their faces.

For the rest of the day the group just sat, talked, and ate. And it was one of the best moments of Asami's life.

Korra cleared her throat when the conversation finally died down around eight o'clock, "If you guys don't mind, may I steal my wife away for a few moments." Everyone chuckled before nodding their consent. Korra took Asami's hand and led them to the garage. She got into Asami's blue SUV Satomobile and motioned for her to follow. Dutifully, she followed, "Where are you taking me?" she questioned.

"You'll see." Korra turned and winked at her. Asami blushed, smiled, and took Korra's hand. They drove in silence, simply enjoying the presence of the other. After some time Korra pulled off down a dirt road. The trees began to thin and Asami could hear the unmistakable sound of the ocean. Once Korra stopped the car she hopped out and rushed over to Asami's side, pulling the door open for her. Asami giggled and stepped out. Korra took both of her hands and began leading her away from the car.

"You're gonna love this." She mumbled.

"Anything you do I love." Asami retorted. It was Korra's turn to blush this time. The sound of waves became louder as they reached the edge of the trees.

"Alright. Close your eyes." Asami did and felt herself being led again.

Korra stopped after a few minutes, "Alright open them."

Asami was met by the most stunning view she had ever seen. The sky was alight with millions of twinkling stars. The moon reflected perfectly off of the ocean's navy blue waters. The salty scent of the water filled the air. A large blanket covered the ground near to where they were standing. But the most beautiful part was Korra. The younger woman was down on one knee.

"I know I've done this already, but just think of it as a renewing of our vows." She smirked, "Asami Sato, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Asami giggle, "Nothing would make me happier." Korra reached for her necklace and gently pulled Asami's ring off. She took the pale hand in her own and slid the ring onto it.

"After all this time, it still fits perfectly." Asami's heart broke at her words. Tugging at Korra's hands she forced the woman to stand up. She pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused, Korra."

Korra's face contorted in sorrow, "No. Please. Please don't apologize, Asami. I love you and you are here with me now and that is all that matters." The heiress nodded and let herself be led over to the blanket. The two sat down; immediately, Asami was pulled into Korra's warm embrace. The tanned woman wrapped a second blanket around their shoulders. Asami cuddled closer to her wife. Together they sat and watched the moon as it rose high into the sky. Asami closed her eyes and just took in the moment. Nothing. Nothing could be more perfect than this. She was so tempted to sleep, but the overwhelming desire for this day to never end kept her awake. Sorrowfully, a yawn escaped her lips. Korra chuckled and kissed the top of her head,

"Why don't we head back home?" Asami nodded and before she knew it Korra had scooped her up and was carrying her back to the car bridle style. They held hands all the way back to the mansion. Their gazes never left the other as they made it back to the room. Asami went to her closet and began changing into her nightgown. When she turned around Korra was staring at her. Her normally light blue eyes a dark shade of lust. Asami strode over to her and pulled her into a kiss. It deepened quickly. Both stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on top in a tangle of awkward limbs and kisses. The end to a perfect day was a night filled with passion and love as both women were united once again.

* * *

Korra was the first to wake, the quiet patter of rain on the windowsill waking her. Her eyes scanned the woman sleeping next to her. Raven hair draped around her flawless face. Ruby lips were parted slightly and a gentle snore escaped them. Pale fingers were calmly curled around the pillow case. Korra couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight than the woman next to her. She still couldn't believe that yesterday had happened. That Asami had finally remembered. That the love of her life was back in her life.

Sighing, she carefully removed herself from the bed. She slipped on a large sweatshirt and headed down to the kitchen. It was a Monday and around noon so Hiroshi was at work already, leaving both women to have the house all to themselves. Having no idea where the staff was Korra decided to cook breakfast for the two of them. She sorted through the refrigerator and pulled out bacon, eggs, and hash browns; Asami's favorite breakfast. She set to work, first cooking the bacon, confident that the wonderful aroma would wake the heiress. After a couple of minutes the bacon was cooked to the perfect crispiness. She placed it on a plate and cracked the eggs into the frying pan. Letting the eggs cook, she went into the walk-in-pantry looking for some spices for the eggs. When she finally found what she was looking for she left the room. She was greeted by the backside of Asami. Donning only underwear and a large t-shirt the heiress was happily munching away at the bacon. Korra tip-toed behind her. Placing one hand on the engineer's wrist and the other on her waist she spun her around and pulled her into a tight hug. A shocked gasp left her wife. Quickly, she pecked her on the lips before tightening the embrace.

"Good morning, babe." She mumbled into her hair.

Two pale fingers placed themselves on Korra's clavicle and pushed her away. She leaned back in confusion looking up at Asami's face. Shock and confusion adorned her face, crimson lips turned into a frown. Her peridot eyes gleamed with an icy fury, "I'm sorry, but… do I know you?"

And just like that, those four simple words, broke Korra's heart into a million pieces for the second time in her life. She stumbled backwards. Her heart stopping. She managed to leave the room, leaving a confused Asami behind her. Her feet blindly guided her outside into the rain and down the driveway. Her weakened legs gave out on her and she collapsed in the gravel. Nothing. She felt nothing. Every part of her was numb. Not even the freezing rain was registering on her skin. She wasn't even sure she was alive anymore. A strangled cry escaped her lips. Her hands slammed against the wet pavement, spraying water back into her face. She was cursed. Cursed to live an eternity of Asami never remembering her. Cursed to have the love of her life taken from her for the second time. Cursed to live her life for the second time completely dead on the inside. Cursed to live without Asami.

Carefully, she laid down on the gravel, her face turned to the sky. The rain poured down her face, intermingling with her tears. Korra may be cursed, but at least she had one day with Asami. One day to remember what it was like to be in love and to be loved. Her heart may be broken beyond repair. Shattered into innumerable pieces. But those pieces belonged to the love of her life. She may be in insurmountable pain for the rest of her life, but nothing. Absolutely, nothing would stop her from loving Asami Sato.

 **Author's note:**

I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. From the very beginning I had planned for Asami to remember for a day what had happened and then over night she forgot it all again. I'm a terrible person and I'm sorry. But hopefully you guys liked it? I'm not going to lie it was rather hard to write that ending. I so desperately wanted it to be a happy ending but angst, I must have angst. I did warn you guys in the beginning. Anyways, that's the end. It was fun to write and I cannot even begin to say how grateful I am for how all the support I got. As always comments and critiques are welcomed. Thanks for reading.

LoKandGoT


End file.
